Small Gratitude
by merri berri
Summary: Bebe x Minako - "I 'ave made 'zis for you." Fluff, Oneshot, fill for the kink meme. For the record, I'm worse at titles than I am at summaries.


**Wednesday, March 11th**

Bebe and Minako sat across from each other in silence, for the exception of the steady humming of their sewing machines. It was another afternoon in the Home Economics room, which would be almost empty if it weren't for the blonde and brunette. They worked diligently, guiding their fabric through countless stitches, bringing their machines to a halt every now and then to end a seam and start a new one.

After a while, Bebe switched his machine off and stood up from his chair, glancing at the clock to his left, "Ah, Minako-sama, we must call it a day."

Minako also stood up and checked the time upon hearing him, "Oh, wow, it's nearly five! We should head home," she said, and then added underneath her breath, "oh yeah, it's almost the 14th, huh…"

"Hm? Ah, yes, March 14th! Zat is White Day, right?" Bebe's face lit up as he picked up his fan from the sewing table. "I 'ave always wanted to celebrate zis day in Nihon!"

Minako smiled in response. "So you already know who you're gonna give a gift to, Bebe?"

He grinned. "Hai, yes! But, eet is a himitsu. A secret." he ignored the confused look that Minako gave him and walked towards the door. "Ja ne, Minako-sama!" he said, and left the room.

**Friday, March 13****th**

Minako really wasn't sure what she was working on. Back when she joined Fashion Club, she had no idea what to sew, since she hadn't done much of it in the past. She decided a skirt or something would be pretty simple, and from there she just added whatever looked cute. Bebe, however, knew exactly what he was working on, and Minako was surprised when she glanced at his machine and noticed the materials he was using were completely different. "Hey, Bebe, you didn't finish your kimono already, did you?"

Bebe looked up from his work and answered, "Iie, no, I am just working on something different today. It eez nothing." he smiled and returned to his sewing.

Minako wanted to ask what, but she decided to pay no mind to it and continued sewing her…whatever.

**Saturday, March 14****th**

Classes had ended for the day. Minako strolled out the door of her class and made a turn to her left, only to unexpectedly see Bebe waiting at the usual place.

"Minako-sama!" he called out after noticing her, "Konnichiwa! Will you accompany me to ze Home Economics room for a little?" he added after she got closer.

"Sure, but," Minako replied, one eyebrow raised, "it's Saturday, isn't it? Fashion Club doesn't meet today…"

Bebe chuckled and nodded in response. "Wakarimasu, I know, however, z'ere is something I must show you. And with that, he led Minako to the Home Economics room, which was even emptier than usual, given it was a Saturday. He immediately made his way to the table he regularly sews on, digging through fabric, thread, and other supplies to find whatever he was looking for. Once he did, he grabbed the item (kind of small, Minako guessed) and quickly hid It behind his back, not giving Minako a chance to see what it is he had grabbed. He looked up and asked, "Minako-sama, do you remember what day eet is?"

Minako gave him a puzzled look and answered, "It's Saturday, isn't it?"

Clearly amused by her response, Bebe let out a laugh before replying, "Sou desu, you are right, however it eez also March 14th, which is White Day. We have talked about this earlier, no?"

Right. Minako didn't even notice. Probably 'cause she never really did anything special on the day, and none of the dorm members had brought it up. Still, she wasn't sure why Bebe had taken her to this room, of all times. Suddenly, he inched closer to her, revealing what he had been holding behind his back. Minako looked down at his hand to see a fairly large-sized hair ribbon. It was a soft shade of pink-she had mentioned to Bebe once that she liked that color-with white accents. "I 'ave made 'zis for you," he said, smilingly warmly. "'Zese hair ribbons are much harder to sew 'zen it looks," he added with a soft chuckle, "If I wanted to get 'zis done in time, I 'ad to work on it while you were at ze Fashion Club with me."

After a moment of alternating stares between Bebe and the ribbon, Minako returned the smile. "This is adorable!"

"Allow us to see how it looks on you, yes?" Bebe said, once again inching closer to Minako to fasten the bow through strands of her hair that were currently pulled back in her usual high-ponytail. Minako gave him a look as if she were asking 'Does it look alright?', and his face lit up as he answered "Ah, kirei ne! It is very pretty!"

Minako smiled, "I love this, thanks so much!" she giggled before continuing to speak, "I'll wear it everyday from now on!"

"I am very happy you like it, Minako-sama! I understand that it eez customary for ze men to give ze women gifts of larger value, but I figured since you had not-"

Minako stopped him mid-sentence by giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Bebe's widened in surprise as he instinctively brought his left hand up to his cheek. His face gave itself a light pink hue and he blushed.

Minako giggled at his reaction and made her way towards the door. "Thanks again! I'll see you on Tuesday!" She brought a hand up to the ribbon that was now in her hair-the material was smooth, he must have used some type of silk-and grinned to herself before skipping out of the room.

Bebe brought himself out of his state of surprise and smiled. He had one more reason to stay in Japan, he thought.


End file.
